Nos volveremos a ver
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Me vengo a despedir... vengo a decir adios, pero no te entristezcas ni llores, porque de seguro nos volveremos a ver.


Hola como están. Yo soy nuevita en este ámbito, este es el primer fic que escribo completo (aunque no es el primer intento), así que espero que lo disfruten.

**_Advertencia:_** este fic esta solamente basado en el anime, por lo que cualquier topón con el manga espero que me lo perdonen.

**_Dedicado:_** A todos aquellos que vieron el anime y que creyeron que el fina era poco esperanzador.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Chrono Crusade no me pertenecen, en este fic solo es de mi autoría Merthat, así que si desean usarlo, no olviden pedírmelo.

_**Nos volveremos a ver**_

Dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados, de a poco se fueron sumiendo en un profundo sueño... en el último sueño. La conversación, que anteriormente habían tenido, los dejo exhaustos, ahora solo cabía esperar el final inevitable que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

La casa en donde se encontraban, daba la impresión de ser muy pobre y que de un momento a otro se caería a pedazos. El color de esta era un especie de amarillo muy gastado por el tiempo, tenía una sola habitación y el pórtico, donde se hallaban los jóvenes. Pero el paisaje que lo rodeaba era bello y apacible; una pradera que abarcaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, salteado por altos árboles por aquí y por allá, con un hermoso atardecer y un cielo rojizo de fondo.

La pareja que habitaba la casa se encontraba sentada en el banco que estaba situado frente al paisaje en el pórtico de la casa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras que sus cabezas descansaban uno sobre el otro. Sus rostros daban una impresión de paz absoluta, pero también de resignación a lo inevitable.

Pero luego de unos instantes, la joven mujer que estaba sentada, escucho una voz, primero despacio y luego subiendo el volumen, con un tono exquisito, que parecía cantar con cada silaba que pronunciaba y que decía:

- Rossette, despierta... Despierta, mi pequeña Rossette.

Lentamente la muchacha de pelo rubio, que respondía a ese nombre, alzo los parpados; estaba vestida de forma muy simple, con una blusa blanca, una falda color caqui y su pelo amarrado en dos media coletas altas, su piel estaba tan blanca que parecía irradiar una tenue luz, pero sus azules ojos estaban opacos y parecían cargar con un gran peso.

- ¿Quien me llama?- pregunto con voz apenas audible, levantado la cabeza y mirando hacia los lados.

- Mi pequeña... llego el momento- dijo la voz, que al parecer no tenia cuerpo.

- Muéstrate, por favor- dijo Rossette, confundida y somnolienta, en modo de suplica.

En ese momento una brillante luz, deslumbro a la joven y esta poco a poco fue tomando forma corpórea. La extraña aparición estaba vestida con un largo manto de color plateado sin ningún adorno, su rostro iluminado impedía ver sus facciones, por lo que no se podría decir si este era hombre o mujer, solo su boca se vislumbraba sonriente y su pelo liso, de color castaño claro, caía suelto mas abajo de su cadera.

- Mi pequeña... llego el momento- repitió la figura con dulzura, mientras ladeaba poco su cabeza.

- ¿Y Chrono?- pregunto Rossette, acongojada, mirando al joven pelimorado que reposaba a su lado.

- Despiértalo – respondió la imagen con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado todo el tiempo- el también debe venir... así lo han decidido.

- Chrono... Chrono- llamó Rossette moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo suavemente con su mano, pero con urgencia.

- ¿Que pasa Rossette?- pregunto el joven adormilado, sin ver a la figura con la que había estado conversando la joven.

- Debemos irnos- respondió la joven mirando hacia la figura iluminada, repitiendo lo que esta había dicho, Chrono se sorprendió con esta afirmación.

- Pero..., pero...- trato de discutir.

- Es hora, levántense ya...- les hablo la imagen, ofreciéndoles a cada uno, una de sus manos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los jóvenes dudaron y, luego de un momento, se miraron a los ojos; se sonrieron cómplices, ya que al verse a los ojos, se dieron cuenta que expresaban todo el cariño que se profesaban el uno al otro. Se dieron un abrazo, para darse fuerza, quedando entrelazados; luego miraron al ser y, sin soltarse del todo extendieron una de sus manos.

La figura los asió y los levanto sin mayor esfuerzo. Los jóvenes soltaron su abrazo para mirar hacia atrás y sus rostros reflejaron una sorpresa muy grande, al ver sus cuerpos aun entrelazados en el banco del pórtico.

- Síganme- dijo la figura, soltando las manos de los jóvenes que aun tenia agarrada.

- Espere...- dijo Rossette a la imagen, con tono de urgencia- quiero pedirle dos favores... primero ¿me puedes decir como debo llamarlo?

- Puedes llamarme Merthat- respondió lentamente la imagen, sin perder su tono de voz, aunque con un dejo de misterio.

- Y lo segundo... – prosiguió Rossette- quisiera despedirme de las personas que dejo- dijo con voz de suplica- será corto, se lo prometo.

Merthat se sonrió de manera dulce, mientras pasaba su mirada por la muchacha y Chrono, dirigiéndose a este ultimo, pregunto:

- Tú también deseas despedirte, ¿cierto?-

El joven asintió bajando la vista sonrojado, ya que Merthat parecía haber leídos sus pensamientos, luego mirando a Rossette y entrelazo su mano con la suya, para sentir su apoyo.

- Solo será un momento...- confirmo el chico, con seguridad.

- Esta bien...- accedió Merthat- síganme...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminaron del pórtico hacia el antejardín, Chrono y Rossette todavía seguían tomados de las manos, después de todo la situación que vivían no era común. Los chicos en silencio observaban a la figura que caminaba delante de ellos, Chrono decidió que era hora de romper el silencio, pero justo en ese momento un auto negro paro frente a la vieja casa y cuatro jóvenes salieron apresuradamente del vehículo, pasando a su lado sin verlos.

Rossette y Chrono reconocieron a tres de las jóvenes como compañeras de orden la que pertenecía hace algún tiempo Rossette, esta fueron sus amigas desde que llego a ese lugar y que siguieron siéndolo aun después de enterarse de que Chrono realmente era un demonio, ambos jóvenes las estimaban mucho. Vestían el típico uniforme del convento de color azul con el emblema de la institución. La cuarta joven, la más pequeña, era Azmaria, la apóstol pelirosada que no los había abandonado desde que la salvaron de su padre adoptivo, ella vestía su vestido de siempre de color rosado pastel.

La pareja se soltó de las manos y corrieron hacia ellas, querían a saludarlas, abrazarlas y decirles que se encontraban bien; pero para su sorpresa, al querer tocarlas las atravesaron y las jóvenes monjas siguieron sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

- Ellos no pueden verlos, ni oírlos, ni tocarlos- respondió tristemente Merthat, a las caras de interrogantes de los muchachos.

Rossette y Chrono se acercaron a las mujeres, todas lloraban viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos sentados y abrazados, ellos también se entristecieron y sus rostros reflejaron todo el dolor que la escena les producía, no podía ver a las personas que querían sufrir de esa manera por ellos.

- Ahora, pueden despedirse- les dijo Merthat, distrayéndolos.

- ¿Como podremos hacerlo si no nos ven ni nos oyen?- pregunto Chrono mirando a Merthat con una expresión de desaliento.

En ese momento la figura fijo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las jóvenes monjas; el llanto había cesado, el silencio era absoluto; Chrono y Rossette, extrañados por el largo silencio después de tanto llanto, miraron hacia la misma dirección que el ser y su asombro fue mayúsculo. Las muchachas los observaban, o sea estaban visibles, pero sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados de sorpresa.

- Rossette, Chrono...- murmuro Azmaria- Pero... Ustedes...- dijo, pasando su mirada entre los rostros en frente de ella y los cuerpos que se encontraban en el pórtico.

- No digas nada... no sabría como explicarlo, si lo preguntaras- dijo apresuradamente Rossette- solo estamos aquí para decir adiós-

Chrono se acerco unos pasos, pero las tres de las muchachas, retrocedieron. En cambio, Azmaria cuando vio que el joven estaba cerca rozo con su mano suavemente el rostro de Chrono, no percibió nada extraño, nada maligno, solo tranquilidad. Después de este acto, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, y no hizo más que avanzar unos pasos para abrazar a sus queridos amigos, mientras las otras jóvenes, asustadas, le gritaban que no hicieran una estupidez. Ellos no podían ser sus amigos, pero no las escucho sabia que no era cierta esa afirmación.

- ¡No se vayan!- rogó la niña, después de unirse en un abrazo.

- Lo siento no podemos... esta situación es solo un favor que se nos ha concedido- dijo Chrono con dulzura-no se puede evitar este final.

- Pero...- trato de reclamar Az.

- No nos hagas esta despedida mas difícil- rogó Rossette, cortado la frase de la pequeña.

Mientras esta conversación se realizaba las otras tres mujeres inmóviles, vieron como una figura se materializaba, esta se acercaba por la espalda de Rossette y Chrono; al verla, Azmaria se sorprendió, pero una sonrisa en el rostro de la persona le devolvió la tranquilidad. Merthat, se acerco lentamente y le hablo a Azmaria con una voz armoniosa que nunca en su vida las jóvenes habían escuchado y que nunca olvidaron.

- No te preocupes…- le hablo mientras tocaba el hombro de la niña- la separación no será para siempre.

El rostro del ser, después de decir las ultimas palabras, se volvió hacia las jóvenes que aun permanecían quietas y muy juntas, pero no asustadas, intuían que nada malo podría salir de ese ser.

- Y para ustedes tampoco- afirmo sonriendo dulcemente la imagen- ahora debemos irnos- agrego, por ultimo, volviéndose hacia Chrono y Rossette, que por tercera vez enlazaron sus manos para darse fuerza.

El ser camino hasta ubicarse detrás de ellos, les toco los hombros a cada uno con una mano, en ese momento las tres figuras empezaron a desvanecerse

- No te vayas, Rossette... Chrono!- sollozo Azmaria- por favor, no me dejen sola- añadió bajando el rostro surcado por las lagrimas.

- No llores, ni te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro- se escucho decir por ultimo a Rossette, mientras se desvanecía y les regalaba una sonrisa de ternura y una mirada amorosa, a sus cuatro amigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una oficina, amueblada con buen gusto y recato, un hombre y una mujer de edad madura hablaban, al parecer de un asunto de suma importancia. La mujer estaba vestida con un hábito de color azul con la insignia de la convento en el que estaban, mientras que el hombre llevaba una sotana del mismo color.

- ¿Han encontrado a Rossette?- pregunto la mujer, mirando hacia afuera desde su ventana, en forma seca.

- No, pero tenemos una pista, tres de las chicas y Azmaria fueron a investigar, Hermana Kate- respondió el hombre con voz segura, pero amable.

- Espero que traigan buenas noticias, Padre Remigton- dijo la Hermana Kate, en tono triste.

Después de estas palabras, estas dos personas se miraron en silencio, sus ojos transmitían una preocupación y tristeza que iban creciendo, a medida que pasaban los momentos. El silencio no duro mucho, pues en ese momento se escucharon suaves golpes a la puerta de la oficina.


End file.
